esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Shylock
Overview of Shylock Shylock was an e-Sim player who was originally born in the United States. Shylock was the last of his many names that he played as. His other aliases include Elitist, Filthy Rich, Mitt Romney, Pillow, Harbinger, and Emmanuel Goldstein. He was elected President of the United Kingdom, the United States, and the Czech Republic. He also formed the stock company 'Greenfield Investments' with partners - Asuka Langley Soryu and Cerby. His magnetic personality pulled many low-intelligence players into his grasps while simultaneously irritating the "living hell" out of others. In some cases, people believed him to be a traitor or spy to their nation. In all honesty, it is presumed that he did not give a fuck and was generally out to get a reaction. His last days were quite amusing to some. He requested a ban several days before receiving a large fine for all the collected thefts he had committed over the three years that he played. Early Life Shylock, like most early players of e-Sim came from the popular MMO called eRepublik. He was recruited by a player named Michael Porter via the national forums of the United States and his first username was Filthy Rich. He came in eager to help with the nation and teamed up with Liquid HOMICIDE, the player generally regarded as the father of the e-Sim nation. Shylock became the first Minister of Defence and assisted pikezh638 in establishing the communes of the eUS Army. After playing for a week and a half, he became bored and resigned leaving the game for a period of fifteen days. Upon returning, he found a nation utterly transformed. Russia had been forced out of the United States and Liquid HOMICIDE was still leading the nation upwards. Shylock sat quietly on the sidelines until he decided he would much rather be a jerk to others and started donating rocks and small amounts of currency to players. Many Americans picked up on the practice and began tossing stones and small batches of currency later in the game. Shylock generally did not get along with people but he would soon meet a player that he somehow fell in love with. A minor incident occurred during this time period that caused some giggles and frustration amongst various members of the executive branch. Essentially, he defaced the Department of Defence header to "protest the influence that the New America First Party had on the war and politics of the United States". Most disagree and say that he did this to be a jerk to the fledgling United States. However, it all amounted to nothing because a new logo was adopted and Shylock vanished once more. EYUP: Equestrian Yearling Unity Party After gaining some experience and becoming mildly incognito, Filthy Rich returned to the game refreshed and unjaded. Many of the players he hated were gone and the cmmunity had mostly forgotten what he had done. While not all individuals were ambivalent towards him -- he was generally liked. He soon met a player who he would fall in love with and who he would continue to be friends with even after the game, Asuka Langley Soryu -- then known as DerpyHooves. Their relationship began in a marginal party called 'EYUP' which stood for 'Equestrian Yearling Unity Party'. It was a party based around the then (and still) popular show "My Little Ponies". While other players derided EYUP members for being 'fags' and 'pony lovers', EYUP members continued to love and tolerate the difference in views. Rainbow Swag, DerpyHooves and Filthy Rich were in essence the fathers of the Pony Party and attracted an odd assortment of party members. They also founded the Wonderbolts which is now a MU in Israel, this was the basis of Greenfield Investments which will be discussed in a later section. DerpyHooves and FilthyRich became friends despite disagreeing on just about everything. The one thing that kept them together was that while their ideas differed... they generally had the same values and work ethic. The party grew and eventually hit Top 5. Filthy Rich got tired and told Derpy Hooves that he would be moving to the United Kingdom due to some other friends of his. Onwards to Britannia! Filthy Rich changed his name to Elitist and moved across the sea where he was welcomed with open arms by Smack and Ranflax, at the time both Game Operators and major political players in the United Kingdom by extension of their control of Bonkers, the leading military unit in the United Kingdom at the time. Elitist found his way into the executive branch and assumed the title of Minister of Finance rather quickly. He began building wealth for the United Kingdom and made 500g within his first two weeks, only hindered by a minor currency exchange hiccup of 50g. He began to defend the institution of Bonkers leadership b writing scathing articles and comments about how dumb those who opposed the only 'competent leadership' the United Kingdom had. It was not long before it was his turn to rule Britannia. Ruling Britannia! Elitist began his first and only reign in the United Kingdom by narrowly winning the election against a player who stated he was quitting the day before. Already having the keys to the Org, he began work immediately. He began increasing relationships with certain members of OMEGA, the leading alliance of the day and garnered enough votes so that the United Kingdom could not be voted out by more powerful members who wanted a stronger ally. He continued his work in the Ministry of Finance but as you can see at the table at the bottom of the article, he also stole from the United Kingdom. He did invest some in the United Kingdom Special Forces and eventually outdid Bonkers in damage though even he admitted it would not be viable lest you were to deficit spend on weapons and supplies. One of his most unpopular actions as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom was giving certain territories back to the Irish, excluding Shannon and connecting regions. Many called him a traitor to the United Kingdom while others praised him for trying to mend relations between English speakers in the game. Ultimately, he did this because a friend of his and a real life citizen of the United Kingdom, LukeZo asked him about it and he said 'sure whatever, bro'. post more Thefts and Illegal Actions Committed By Shylock Category:Autobiography